Hidden Feelings
by CreatorX-501
Summary: After turning from Marley. Mikasa discovers what Eren was been up to all every night afterwards. This is my first story ever I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: If you are up to date with the Attack on Titan manga, the group is back on the island. It was been a week after there return.**

* * *

Sasha, Mikasa, and Historia were walking to there rooms to rest for the night. When suddenly Mikasa saw Eren ahead.

"Where is Eren going?" Mikasa asked curiously, this isn't the first time that people have seen him wondering around the base. He was rather unsocial when he returned from the mission. Eren entered the dining hall not noticing the three girls watching him.

"Maybe he forgot something in the dining hall.", Historia said. Not knowing neither why Eren went in.

"I don't think so. Didn't the commander say to retire about 2 hours ago?" Sasha commented. Levi was very strict to everybody to get enough sleep for whatever was to come.

"He's probably stress out with all that has happened lately. I better go talk to him to see what's up."

"Suit yourself, I'm going to bed." Sasha said tiredly, stretching. All three of them were busy doing work with Historia.

"Don't take too long, Levi wants us to be prepared tomorrow." Historia waving good night to Mikasa.

"See you two tomorrow then." Mikasa said as Sasha and Historia left to there rooms.

Mikasa has always been suspicious about Eren's whereabouts. When Mikasa reached the door of the dinning hall, she entered quietly to see what Eren was up to late at night.

To her surprise, Eren was actually drinking booze that he took from the top shelf. She approached him carefully, shocked and worried.

"Eren?" She said quietly.

Eren looked up to see Mikasa watching over him. He knew that eventually he was going to explain his situation to Mikasa

"What a disappointment I am, huh." Eren said in a depressing and sad voice, totally lifeless.

"Why are doing this?, you never drink and you always hate it when others do." Mikasa said worriedly. She had no idea that Eren could have thing much in the past 4 years.

"I didn't want you to see me in this state." He said avoiding eye contact. He couldn't bare what Mikasa might be thinking about him right now.

"Eren, talk to me!" Mikasa shouted. Demanding a very theral explanation.

Eren couldn't see Mikasa in the face, Mikasa noticed this and took deep breaths to calm down. She didn't expect Eren to do this kind of thing.

Eren sighed, "...I'm counting down... the regrets of my life." Still avoiding eye contact, in a quiet voice.

"What do you mean by counting your regrets?" Mikasa asked curiously not understanding.

Eren: What I am saying is that I drink when I regret things that have happened in my life.

"Let's start over from the beginning." Mikasa said still not understand what Eren was trying to say. "When did you ever start to drink?" She asked.

Eren: When I first arrived in Marley. It was a strange place for any new comer and... I thought to myself...

Eren got the bottle and lift it up like doing a cheer.

"...What better way to fit into a strange place than be a stranger yourself... No one takes a drink eldian person seriously in Marley." He said in a sarcastic tone.

Mikasa was surprised by hearing this, this isn't the person she fell in love all those years ago, he acted as if there no point in living anymore.

"And what do you mean by your regrets?" She asked worriedly.

"I take a drink when I think of a time that I regret the decision I've taken during that time." Eren responded. Finally being able to make eye contact with Mikasa.

"Like what kind of regrets." Mikasa asked worriedly. Thinking of times when Eren might have regretted things, even though he regretted a lot of things.

When she thinking about this, Eren filled up three cups.

"Like letting my mom die…" Drinking a cup.

"You finding me in this state…" Taking another.

"And finally,..." Eren sighed a bit before continuing. "You seeing me turn into a monster killing innocent people... and children." He knew that killing those children was a very bad move by him towards Mikasa.

Eren was about to take the last cup when suddenly, Mikasa caught his arm.

"Don't say that… you're not a monster Eren." She said looking down trying to forgive him.

"You think so…" Eren said already knowing that she was partially wrong. "Everybody else thinks I am. Even you looked disappointed when you saw those children crushed."

Mikasa stayed quiet while hearing this, not letting go of Eren's arm. Trying not to reveal her true feelings.

Eren sighed, he placed the cup down on the table and walked towards the door. He stopped at the door though.

"Sorry again for your disappointment... and those children." Eren said. Fully regretting in killing innocent people.

Mikasa remained quiet looking as Eren left her. She sat there quietly looking at the cup Eren left. Unexpectedly she, with hesitation, drank it herself. She was new to this so it tasted weird. She then left to go find Eren at his room.

Eren was at his rooms balcony staring into the night sky when Mikasa entered quietly and hugged him from behind.

"I still want to be with you Eren, no matter what happens, you will always have a place in my heart." She said kindly, choking back a sob.

"Even though I killed people to 'achieve peace'." Eren said back in a sad tone.

Mikasa stayed quiet for a moment not letting go. Eren sighed, letting himself go of Mikasa grasp. He then walked into the room followed by a confused Mikasa. Eren's back was toward Mikasa at this point.

"Mikasa... I don't want you to be with someone who has hurt so many people... and... I am... going to die in 4 years." He said sadly. He knew that this was hard for Mikasa.

Mikasa hugged Eren again from behind. "I don't care... I still love you. And I always want to be with you... forever... and ever." Tires fell from her eyes knowing the terrible truth.

Eren turned around to face Mikasa. "Mikasa…". Mikasa looked up into his green eyes. "...I love you too and you will always have a place in my heart as well." He said In a calm and loving manner.

Eren then leaned closer to Mikasa and pressed his lips into hers.

To Mikasa surprised and total shock, was overjoyed that Eren felt the same thing toward her... that she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Letting go of the feeling she had toward him hidden all of this time.

They both continued to kiss letting go of their hidden feelings towards each other... and eventually. Mikasa was so overjoyed by the moment that she did the first move towards the bed. Unable to contain the emotions she has right now.

Both of them in the mood continued into the night.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Can't do smut at the end. Any way, thank you for taking your time in reading my story. I hope you guys liked it. I have another idea continueing this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: In dedication for Sasha Braus, if she really dies in chapter 105.**

When morning came Mikasa woke up tiredly, holding up the covers of the bed up to her chest. She was going to cuddle towards Eren but to her surprise, Eren's side was completely empty and cold; showing that he was gone for a quite some time.

"I wonder where Eren could have gone early in the morning." Mikasa asked herself.

Mikasa wondered where he might be but her thoughts were changed to what happen last night between them.

"That actually happen... we... we did it." Mikasa thought to herself overjoyed with happiness, blushing a bit.

Mikasa quickly got dressed and went to her room. Luckily no one saw her leaving from Eren's room, or else rumors will start to spread. She didn't want anyone to know just yet they had something going on.

She showered and got dressed properly, wrapping her red scarf around her neck. She held the scarf close smiling. She buried her face into it blushing, remembering what happened.

Suddenly there was loud noises coming from outside. Mikasa went outside to see that it was Eren's Warhammer Titan.

Hanji was in her 'crazy mode' when she first saw the War Hammer up close. She was shouting commands to Eren on what to do next excitedly. Trying to figure out all of its secret abilities.

Mikasa grouped up with Sasha and Historia again. They were already outside watching how the experiments where going.

"Good morning Mikasa." Historia said as she turned to see Mikasa as she approached them both.

"Good morning to you both." Mikasa responded.

"So... this is the famous War Hammer, huh." Historia replied. Hearing how the Warhammer can create weapons by hardening.

"Yeah, it took Eren forever to get it." Sasha said remembering the work it took them. While eating a baked potato she got for breakfast.

"If it wasn't for Mikasa to immobilize the Jaws Titan, we would have never have gotten it. By the way, that reminds me, where were you just now. I checked your room to see if you have returned from the talk with Eren and to see if you wanted to eat breakfast. Your bed was neatly made as if was never used last night.

"Yea, What happen?" Historia responded "Did something happen last night with you and Eren." Raising an eyebrow as she teased Mikasa a little elbowing her.

"No!" Mikasa responded quickly, blushing now; hiding in her scarf. Trying to avoid eye contact and tried to think of way to brush off the topic but to her efforts were useless.

Historia and Sasha caught this and continued teasing her.

"So how was the 'chat'." Historia said.

"Did anything 'special' happen?" Sasha pointed out. From the beginning everyone knew that they had a special relationship.

"NO!... maybe... yes." Mikasa said shyly after a long pause. Looking away to hide her bright red face of embarrassment giving in to there teasing.

"Ooooh" Sasha said playfully shoving Mikasa a bit.

"We all knew it, you love Eren so much you couldn't resist being alone with him." Historia said afterwards also shoving Mikasa a little.

"Explain it all to us Mikasa." Sasha asked. Wanting to know how her friend got the courage to something like this. The three of them continued there chat far away from anyone that was to hear.

Meanwhile, Hanji was still commanding Eren. When suddenly, Eren's Titan fell unexpectedly. Damaging a wall of a building that was nearby and destroying a cart with the hammer he created.

"What the hell... Eren are you nuts... what you did that for!" Hanji shouted. Still in her 'crazy mode'. Hanji then noticed Levi with a sword drawn near the War Hammer's cord. It was obvious that he was to one who cut it.

"Levi!.. what you did that for!."

"Some people are trying to get some sleep." Levi said Irritated as usual.

Just then, Eren came up from his crystal underground

"What the?... Who the hell cut me out?!" He said, looking at Hanji. Surprised that he unexpected lost connection with his titan body. She pointed towards Levi then.

"What?... Oh, Captain Levi." He said nervously, standing up quickly. Scared to death now knowing who did it. He knew that after this that Levi would punish him for a good while.

 **Authors Note: I ran out of ideas from this point before chapter 105 leak. I can't seem to fit anything that has happened in the chapter in it.**


End file.
